Sebuah Dunia Untuk Kita
by Esther Artemisia
Summary: Karena mereka berdua sudah lelah dengan dunia yang tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bersama. A MiXian story. Bad summary


Disclaimer : They own their own self

a/n. early birthday present buat majikannya naga si juliette biru :p.*i'm spoiling you with this*. miann ga bisa mindahin MiXian jadi KrisTao T_T dari jaman lawas chemistry-nya dapet di kopel ini. ntar aq bikinin di fb deh versi taorisnya, okke? #peyukcium

ini cerita laawas yang nggak kelar juga dari jaman 2011 dan kelar barusaan aja ditengah pertapaan nna untuk nulis kitab ungu *sementara ngumpetin kitab ungu* (dan sebagian karena nna udah ga kuat ngerasa ditodong pisau kalo ga nyelesein ini cerita *ampun). No proofread, jadi harap maklum ada typo berserakan, nama yang ga sesuai, atau penulisan yang ga masuk akal :D

Now, shall we begin the story?

* * *

Zhoumi mengusap rambut _namja_ yang bersandar di pelukannya. Sedangkan yang rambutnya diusap semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Zhoumi. Keduanya sudah dalam posisi seperti itu sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu. Begitu Zhoumi melangkah masuk dorm, _dongsaeng_nya yang agak autis itu sudah memeluknya begitu erat dan tidak membiarkannya lepas barang sebentar untuk sekedar menyimpan kopernya di kamar.

Tapi Zhoumi tidak protes.

Sebelum kalian salah paham, izinkan aku meluruskan satu hal terlebih dahulu. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tidak, aku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa mereka TIDAK berpacaran atau menjalin hubungan asmara. Zhoumi mempunyai seorang kekasih yang segera akan menjadi tunangannya. Dan Kyuhyun sedang dekat dengan sesama _magnae_ dari grup SNSD, Seohyun. Catat itu baik-baik dan camkan dalam pikiranmu. Jika tidak cukup, ingat juga bahwa mereka berdua adalah _Hallyu star_ yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan tahu bahwa hubungan semacam itu sangat ditentang oleh publik. Tentunya mereka tidak mau karir yang mereka rintis dengan susah payah harus hancur karena hal sepele semacam itu. _See_, mereka tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan dasar romantisme. Dan yang perlu kutekankan disini adalah, mereka berdua _straight_.

Atau setidaknya, awalnya mereka berpikir seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang pernah memahami betapa anehnya sang takdir berjalan.

ŒŒŒ

'Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan,' batin Zhoumi panik.

Bagaimana dia tidak panik jika terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang, dan di sampingnya Kyuhyun terlelap dalam keadaan telanjang pula, dan pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai kamar.

Pelupuk mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak sesaat sebelum kelopaknya terbuka menampakkan iris berwarna _dark brown_ yang menawan. Menggumamkan selamat pagi, dia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi sambil memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Menghiraukan Zhoumi yang matanya terbeliak dalam shock dan _disbelieve_, dengan ekspresi seolah dia baru saja terkena serangan jantung.

_'__What the hell that we have done?'_

Tidak, kalian tidak salah. Apa yang kalian kira terjadi, terutama kalian yang yadong, memang terjadi. _They've spent a damn hot nig_ht.

Aku tahu kalian pasti bingung, mari kita flashback sebentar.

Entah setan apa yang berani merasuki seorang raja setan seperti Kyuhyun, ouch, berhenti menatapku dengan intensitas membunuh itu Sparkyu! Baik, entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki Kyuhuyun sehingga dia menantang Zhoumi untuk minum soju. Gelas demi gelas, hingga botol demi botol sampai mereka mabuk. Dan para member lain sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran yang kelelahan menjalani aktivitas seharian penuh.

(n.b. disini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin punya kamar masing-masing. Jika Zhoumi dan Henry ada aktivitas di Korea, Zhoumi sekamar dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan Henry sekamar dengan Sungmin)

Mabuk, dan hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar tanpa ada orang lain yang peduli dengan apa yang mereka perbuat.

_Got it?_

Siapa yang awalnya memulai, mereka tidak tahu. Namun awalnya mereka hanya berbagi ciuman-ciuman kecil yang kemudian menjadi semakin panas dan membawa mereka berakhir di ranjang. Kurasa tanpa perlu deskripsi mendetail yang akan membuat cerita ini naik rating, cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang mereka temukan pagi ini.

Zhoumi masih termangu dalam shock saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan dengan nada datar dia memerintahkan Zhoumi untuk segera mandi dan ke ruang tengah, dari teriakan Eunhyuk serta suara dentingan piring dan gelas yang menandakan makanan sudah siap, untuk sarapan.

Kali ini Zhoumi merasa seember air es diguyurkan ke tubuhnya. Apakah kejadian tadi malam tidak berarti apapun bagi Kyuhyun?

Berhubung Zhoumi tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu di depan member lain, dia hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk bertanya pada si _magnae_. Dan berhubung juga, terima kasih perusahaan, mereka terikat banyak jadwal yang menyita waktu mereka, kesempatan itu tak kunjung didapatkan hingga hampir dua minggu sejak malam itu.

Tapi Zhoumi beruntung, kesempatan tak perlu dicari karena datang dengan sendirinya. Mungkin saat ini sang dewi keberuntungan merasa bahwa membosankan memakai penutup mata selama bermilenia-milenia sehingga memutuskan melepasnya dan jatuh cinta pada Zhoumi. Oke, _out of topic_.

Mereka sedang berada di perusahaan, melakukan persiapan untuk konser tahunan merayakan ulang tahun perusaan, yang meskipun masih dua bulan lagi tetap harus dipersiapkan dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun baru saja hendak keluar dari _rest room_ saat Zhoumi masuk. Itu pertama kalinya mereka hanya seruangan berdua setelah kejadian malam itu. Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan 'Ada-apa-ini?' setelah Zhoumi tidak juga minggir untuk membiarkannya lewat.

"Kita harus bicara."

_Brunette_ manis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Memangnya apa yang harus kita bicarakan?"

"Tentang malam itu."

"Itu kecelakaan," sergah Kyuhyun datar. "Kita berdua mabuk, dan sedang membutuhkan satu sama lain. _That's all_."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Lalu kau mau bertanggung jawab? Dengan apa? Menikahiku? Ha," tawa yang terdengar sarkastik keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku bukan gadis remaja yang menangis menuntut untuk dinikahi oleh orang yang sudah menidurinya."

Zhoumi kehilangan kata. Ucapan Kyuhyun benar.

"Ah, begini." Mendadak Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Zhoumi, membuat _namja_ tinggi itu menunduk hingga tingginya sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir Zhoumi. "Anggap malam itu dan ciuman ini, sama seperti yang biasa kita lakukan di stage. Jadi, lupakan saja." Iris _dark brown _itu berkilat sebelum dia mendorong Zhoumi minggir dan melenggang keluar dari _rest room_. Meninggalkan _namja_ yang baru saja diciumnya diam mematung.

Yang jelas, bukan patah hati. Sudah kukatakan mereka tidak menjalin hubungan asmara. Tapi anehnya, sesuatu tetap menyesak di hati Zhoumi.

'Mungkin cuma sekedar khawatir,' batin Zhoumi.

ŒŒŒ

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, Sooyoung _unnie_ bilang kau ingin bicara denganku. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Seohyun berdiri di sampingnya. "Seohyun_-ah_, bagaimana yang waktu itu?"

Rona merah menjalari pipi _magnae_ SNSD itu. Dia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikannya. "_Kamsahamnida_. Jika waktu itu tidak ada Kyuhyun-_sshi_, entah bakal jadi seperti apa."

"Seohyun_-ah_," panggil Kyuhyun mendadak, membuat Seohyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_?"

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae_."

Seohyun mengerjap bingung sebelum otaknya memahami ucapan Kyuhyun. "_Gwenchanayo_. Aku mengerti."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengacak pelan rambut Seohyun. "Kau gadis yang baik."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil melangkah mundur dan menata rambutnya. Nada suaranya melembut. "Kau juga orang yang baik, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Kau juga pantas berbahagia."

Kyuhyun bersidekap dan menyandar ke dinding. "Aku bukan orang yang baik, Seohyun_-ah_. Aku tidak pantas bahagia."

Zhoumi meraih ponselnya yang berdering dan menerimanya tanpa melihat _caller-id_.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ah, ya," suara dan raut wajah Zhoumi melembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"..."

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa."

"Siapa, Mi?" tanya Leeteuk.

Zhoumi menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. Agak jauh dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada PSP-nya

"Adikku. Aku kemari tanpa berpamitan padanya."

"Kau kakak yang baik," tawa Leeteuk

Zhoumi ikut tertawa bersama Leeteuk. Sudut matanya mengerling ke arah Kyuhyun, dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengukir senyum yang teramat sinis.

Yang membuat Zhoumi terkejut. Perasaannya begitu dingin saat dia berbohong mengenai telepon dari Jia.

ŒŒŒ

'Lupakan saja.'

Mereka berdua memang berniat untuk melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik dan tentu saja mereka tidak ingin persahabatan mereka hancur hanya karena masalah semacam itu. Tapi bicara memang selalu lebih mudah. Kenyataannya, dengan ketatnya jadwal yang harus mereka penuhi, undangan untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh orang-orang kaya yang bingung mencari cara untuk menghabiskan uang mereka, seringnya mereka pulang ke dorm dalam kondisi sempoyongan karena mabuk. Dan jika seperti itu, tak jarang akhirnya keduanya menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan berbagi ranjang dan berbagi tubuh.

Awalnya mereka selalu kaget, tentu saja. Tapi minggu demi minggu, akhirnya mereka menjadi terbiasa. Terbiasa bangun dengan pakaian yang bertebaran di lantai kamar, terbiasa bangun dan melihat sahabatnya terbaring telanjang di sampingnya. Terbiasa kesulitan berjalan saat pagi, dan terbiasa menemukan bercak merah, kadang keunguan, di tubuh mereka.

Dan mereka sudah terbiasa, cukup terbiasa untuk membuat mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

ŒŒŒ

Zhoumi menatap Jia penuh pertanyaan.

"Kupikir kau akan suka kejutan," ujar Jia.

Zhoumi menghela nafas. Jia memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Pekerjaan mereka sebagai artis menuntut mereka memenuhi jadwal yang sudah dibuat tanpa harus mengeluh. Yang membuatnya penasaran, kalau tidak salah, perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja sedang tidak akur. Dan memang ada beberapa rencana untuk membuat mereka akur dengan cara mengundang artis dari perusahaan lain untuk tampil sebagai tamu dalam konser.

'Tapi kenapa?' batin Zhoumi. 'Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa harus jadi tamu untuk konser kali ini?' Tapi tak satupun pertanyaan itu terucap. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu memeluknya, hangat tapi manja. Zhoumi tahu ada orang lain yang pelukannya lebih hangat, lebih nyaman, dan lebih menenangkan. Buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran itu. Sekarang dia bersama Jia dan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan sangat tidak pantas. Perlahan dia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jia, membalas pelukannya. Saat dia menunduk untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Jia, gadis itu mendongak. Matanya menuntut.

Zhouumi tidak punya pilihan. Dikecupnya bibir Jia selama beberapa detik. Sambil menggumamkan 'Selamat datang' dan 'Aku permisi', dia bergegas melangkah memasuki ruang ganti. Mengabaikan kekagetan Jia atas sikapnya yang begitu dingin.

Ciuman singkat itu tidak lepas dari pandangan sepasang iris _dark brown_ yang sedang memainkan gagdetnya. Dan dia terus menekan semua tombol di gagdet itu seolah sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Padahal gagdet itu bahkan sudah mati sejak dua menit yang lalu.

ŒŒŒ

Kyuhyun bersiap di _backstage_ bersama Seohyun. Mereka akan berduet membawakan sebuah lagu. Diliriknya Seohyun yang memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Ditepuknya pundak gadis itu dengan pelan. "Tenang, kau bisa melakukannya." Kalimat itu cukup mampu menenangkan Seohyun. Dan ketika seorang staf memanggil mereka, keduanya bertukar senyum dan berjalan menuju stage.

Dan seperti biasa, karena mereka membawakan lagu yang romantis, tentu saja suguhan fanservice dan skinship harus selalu ada. Keduanya bertukar senyum, bergandengan tangan, dan Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Seohyun. Namun kejutan muncul saat lagu berakhir. Kyuhyun mendadak memeluk Seohyun dan mengecup sudut bibirnya. Yang tentunya disambut teriakan histeris dari para penonton.

Seohyun turun dari stage dengan wajah merah. "_Aigoo_, aku pasti akan dapat masalah," bisiknya panik.

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang mengurus," sahut Kyuhyun. "Bye, Seohyun_-ah_," ujarnya saat Seohyun bergegas kembali ke ruang gantinya untuk persiapan penampilan selanjutnya.

"Kau benar-benar suka membuat masalah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Victoria, salah satu member girlband didikan perusahaan, berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum geli. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum evil. "Lebih berbahaya mana," dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Victoria dan berbisik, "dibanding liburan diam-diam ke Jepang berdua saja, kau dan Changmin?"

Spontan Victoria membekap mulut Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" desisnya panik. Pandangannya berkeliling, mengawasi apakah baru saja ada yang mendengar rahasia tersebut. Dan syukurlah, tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Victoria yang membekap mulutnya. "Menurutmu?"

Victoria mengerti. Bahkan pertanyaannya terdengar bodoh untuk ditanyakan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah jelas dimana-mana kalau mereka berdua teman baik. "Awas kalau kau membocorkan hal ini!"

"Yah, paling juga nanti yang diburu wartawan kan _Noona_, bukan aku," sahutnya sambil tertawa.

Victoria memukul lengan Kyuhyun dan ikut tertawa juga.

Sosok siluet bertubuh jangkung mengawasi mereka, dan tanpa sadar, mengepalkan tangannya erat.

ŒŒŒ

Mereka tidak bicara selama perjalanan menuju dorm. Well, sebenarnya semua member seperti itu. Setelah konser yang melelahkan, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan sudah tertidur. Sedangkan yang masih bangun sudah terlampau malas untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sepi memang. Dan kebisuan diantara mereka berdua tidak menyenangkan, apalagi keduanya duduk bersisian. Tapi mereka tidak berbuat sesuatu untuk menghentikan kebisuan itu. Bahkan ketika semua sudah sampai dorm dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing, keduanya tetap bungkam.

Hingga ponsel Kyuhyun berdering.

"_Yobosseyo_?"

"..."

"Seohyun_-ah_, ada apa?"

"..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya."

"..."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, eh?" ujar Zhoumi begitu Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Seohyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandang penuh tanya pada Zhoumi yang tersenyum aneh. "Seohyun. Dan, ah, Victoria."

Kyuhyun balas menyeringai sinis. "Ciuman yang menyenangkan, eh? Jia."

Ledakan kemarahan yang tidak dipahami Zhoumi menguasai dirinya. Sebelum dia sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan, dia sudah menerjang Kyuhyun, menawan bibir pemuda manis itu dalam satu ciuman yang panjang. Saat dia sadar, dia segera menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling beradu pandang.

Zhoumi menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dia menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari. Yang tidak pernah ditemukannya dari mata siapapun, bahkan tidak dari mata Jia.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Zhoumi, dan dia melihat apa yang selama ini dia ingin lihat dari mata itu.

Malam itu, pandangan Kyuhyun selalu tertuju pada Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tidak memejamkan matanya, tidak bahkan ketika rasa sakit mengoyak tubuhnya, dia hanya bisa mempererat cengkramannya di bed cover. Dia tidak berani.

Malam itu, Zhoumi terus mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun seolah dia akan mati jika dia berhenti jika berhenti mengucapkannya. Bahkan ketika pandangannya mengabur dan dunianya memutih, bibirnya tetap menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun tanpa henti. Dia takut.

Mereka takut ini hanya khayalan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak berani berharap bahwa ini adalah sebuah kenyataan

ŒŒŒ

_Things come, and some things pass._

_It make the world balance, keep the world spinning round._

Itu bisa digunakan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Sudah saatnya Zhoumi kembali ke Cina. Saatnya mereka berpisah, tapi mereka tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mereka tahu mereka akan segera bertemu lagi, meski mereka tidak tahu seberapa lama 'segera' itu. Jadi keduanya hanya bertukar pelukan dan senyum saat berpisah di bandara, layaknya dua orang yang bersahabat. Keduanya terbang ke tujuan yang berbeda. Zhoumi terbang untuk pulang, sedangkan Kyuhyun terbang ke New York untuk serangkaian jadwal lainnya.

_Days, weeks, months._

Jika sedang ada _free time_, member Super Junior sering berkumpul dan bersama-sama menelpon Zhoumi atau Henry. Tapi mereka berdua tidak berusaha saling menghubungi secara langsung. Bukan karena tidak peduli atau apa. Mereka berdua tahu masing-masing sudah cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, meskipun persahabatan mereka sudah berubah, mereka tidak ingin membuat cemas satu sama lain.

Tapi bukan berarti mereka lupa.

Suatu malam sesudah jadwal yang padat, Kyuhyun menerima sebuah pesan dari Zhoumi.

_"__Kapan kau bisa mendapat libur selama 3 hari?"_

Segera Kyuhyun menghubungi manajernya. Dengan sedikit bujukan –dan banyak paksaan- dia mendapatkannya.

_"__Mulai lusa,"_ balasnya.

_"__Ambil penerbangan ke Paris. Jika sudah sampai, hubungi aku. Aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa."_

Kyuhyun tahu tidak ada gunanya bertanya ada apa dalam kondisi seperti ini. Zhoumi jelas tidak akan menjawabnya. Jadi yang selanjutnya dia lakukan adalah menghubungi perusahaan penerbangan kemudian memesan tiket. Dan besoknya, dia sudah duduk di pesawat yang membawanya terbang ke Paris.

Pesawat yang dinaiki Kyuhyun mendarat jam 7 pagi. Setelah menyelesaikan segala urusan birokrasi, dia segera menghubungi Zhoumi, memberitahunya kalau dia sudah sampai di Paris, dan Zhoumi berjanji dia akan tiba dalam lima menit. Saat dia tiba, dia hanya diam dan memberi isyarat supaya Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Keduanya diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen yang, kata Zhoumi beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun masuk mobil, ternyata sudah ditinggali Zhoumi selama hampir seminggu. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tadi mengurus sesuatu, kebetulan tidak jauh dari bandara," ujar Zhoumi pelan.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak melonjak terkejut saat mendengar Zhoumi mendadak bicara. Dia hanya bergumam samar menyahuti ucapan Zhoumi.

Hal pertama yang Zhoumi lakukan begitu mereka masuk apartemen adalah memeluk Kyuhuyun erat, menunjukkan betapa dia merindukan sahabatnya, dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun. "Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Dia menggandeng Kyuhyun masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang memiliki tempat tidur di apartemen itu. "Aku akan membelikanmu sarapan." Dengan kalimat itu, dia keluar lagi.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ranselnya di sebuah kursi kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, berniat melihat-lihat. Apartemen itu agak kecil, tapi bagus dan menyenangkan. Jendelanya menunjukkan pemandangan yang pasti sangat indah di malam hari. Dia berpikir suatu hari nanti dia akan membeli satu yang seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Zhoumi menyuruhnya beristirahat kan?

15 menit kemudian, Zhoumi pulang membawa kantung belanjaan yang terisi penuh. Tapi dia hanya menemukan apartemennya kosong. Sambil mengumpat pelan dia meletakkan bawaannya di sofa dan segera keluar. Matanya meneliti sekitar, berharap menemukan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada di sekitar situ. Kepanikan mulai menguasainya sebelum dia melihat suatu bangunan yang berada di kejauhan. Tempat itu bisa dituju dengan berjalan kaki selama 10 menit dari sini, tempat yang pasti sangat disukai Kyuhyun. Museum Louvre.

Di tempat lain, Kyuhyun menatap lukisan di depannya dengan ekspresi penuh minat. Rasanya dia berdiri di sana cukup lama hingga seseorang menggandeng tangannya. Dia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu.

"Dia tersenyum."

"Hm."

"Seperti seseorang yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi senyumnya sama sekali tidak misterius, kau tahu?"

"Hm."

"Dan aku tidak suka, bukan, aku membencinya."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya. "Karena hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, kau memberikan senyuman itu. Senyum yang sama persis seperti senyum wanita itu. Dan aku tidak suka hal itu."

Zhoumi merengkuh Kyuhyun. Disini dia tidak takut, tidak akan ada yang mengenali mereka ataupun mencela mereka. "Ayo kita pulang."

Dan seperti perjalanan dari bandara, keduanya diam.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tenang jika ada orang yang mendiamkannya, apalagi jika orang itu Zhoumi. Tapi dia tidak mau bertanya. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu pasti akan bercerita jika dia sudah siap. Dan seingatnya, tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang membuat kesalahan. Jadi dia tidak punya petunjuk apapun kenapa Zhoumi mendiamkannya.

Jadi sesudah sarapan yang telat, Zhoumi memerintahnya untuk tidur. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menolak. Dia sudah tidur di pesawat selama penerbangan kemari, dan sekarang Zhoumi menyuruhnya untuk tidur lagi?

Tapi sepertinya Zhoumi punya cara baru untuk memaksa Kyuhyun tidur. Di memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan berbaring berdua di tempat tidur. Dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya meskipun Kyuhyun meronta minta dilepaskan. Dan sepertinya cara itu sukses. Kerena agak lama kemudian, tarikan nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur, menandakan lelap menjemputnya.

Zhoumi mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Baiklah, selanjutnya bagaimana?

ŒŒŒ

Sesudah makan malam yang diam, keduanya duduk saling bersandar di sofa sambil melihat pemandangan Paris di malam hari. Sebenarnya Zhoumi sudah menawarinya untuk jalan-jalan dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya. Cuaca yang begitu dingin membuatnya lebih memilih tetap tinggal di dalam rumah. Apalagi jika ditambah Zhoumi memeluknya seperti sekarang.

Jam berdentang 10 kali saat pelukan Zhoumi mulai melonggar. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari pelukan Zhoumi dan menyandar ke punggung sofa.

"Kau ingat Jia?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun agak berubah mendengar nama itu disebut, tapi tak urung dia menjawab. "Pacarmu 'kan?"

Zhoumi mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan hubungan kalian?" Kyuhyun duduk tegak, wajahnya khawatir.

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka membicarakan soal Jia, Zhoumi tahu, dan itu membuatnya ragu. Tapi kekhawatiran Kyuhyun tulus, dan itu mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin Kyuhyun berpikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi antara dia dan Jia sehingga dia bertingkah aneh seperti ini. "Tidak, hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Justru sedang dalam keadaan yang terlalu baik malah, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Syukurlah." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi. "Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu. Sampai-sampai kau memintaku datang ke sini. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut."

"Kui Xian?"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke Zhoumi.

"Aku dan Jia bertunangan. Kami akan menikah secepatnya."

Segala ekspresi hilang dari wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya memandang kosong. Tapi kemudian senyum kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya. "_Chukkae_."

Jantung Zhoumi serasa kehilangan satu detakannya saat melihat Kyuhuyun tersenyum seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun tampaknya mulai menguasai perasaannya lagi sehingga kemudian dia tersenyum lebih tulus, meski ketulusan itu tak terefleksikan oleh matanya yang kini penuh kepedihan.

Zhoumi meraih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Mencium Kyuhyun, memohonnya untuk tidak bersedih, untuk tersenyum, dan yang paling egois, untuk tetap mencintai Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun tidak menolak ciuman itu. Dia bahkan menuntut lebih, menuntut Zhoumi untuk merasakan kepedihannya, untuk tahu pengorbanannya, untuk semua cintanya.

Mereka tidak peduli hari berganti. Tidak mempedulikan cahaya matahari yang menimpa tubuh mereka. Tidak menghiraukan laptop Zhoumi berbunyi 'beep' berkali-kali, layarnya yang menunjukkan puluhan pesan dari Jia memenuhi Inboxnya. Mengabaikan ponsel Kyuhyun yang berkedip, telepon dari semua member yang mencari tahu kepergiannya.

Mereka hanya mempedulikan sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya, yang mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bisa bersama. Dan selama sisa hari itu, Kyuhyun tidak mampu sekedar bangkit dari ranjang. Tapi Zhoumi selalu berada di sisinya, menemaninya.

Pagi-pagi, hari ketiga Kyuhyun di Paris, Zhoumi berhasil memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengunjung Eiffel. Dengan santai, seolah sedang berlibur, keduanya menikmati keindahan Eiffel, mengambil beberapa foto. Sorenya, dia mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke bandara. Setelah pelukan dan ucapan selamat jalan, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju boarding gate.

Mereka saling menunggu. Tapi terlalu pengecut untuk mendahului.

ŒŒŒ

Kyuhyun sampai malas mengulangi jawabannya untuk kesekian kali. Tapi demi kesopanan, dia menjawabnya lagi. "Saya yakin."

Orang itu tampak sedikit menyesal. "Kalau nanti.."

"Tentu saja," potong Kyuhyun. "Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit bercanda.

Orang itu tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya."

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih."

ŒŒŒ

_Days_, _weeks_.

Akhirnya Zhoumi mendengar kabar itu dari Henry. _Magnae_ itu menelponnya sambil menangis. Dia bilang dia sedang di Korea, mengunjungi _hyungdeul_ yang dirindukannya. Tapi yang dia temukan di sana adalah sebuah perpecahan. Lagi.

Setelah Hankyung, kini Kyuhyun yang pergi.

Tapi kepergian Kyuhyun tidak menimbulkan kekacauan seperti saat Hankyung pergi. Dia bilang dia akan pensiun lebih dini, saat dia masih dalam puncak karirnya. Setelah itu, dia akan fokus pada perusahaan keluarga mengingat dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki dalam keluarganya.

Hari itu juga, Zhoumi pergi ke korea. Semua orang yang mengenal Kyuhyun tahu menyanyi adalah mimpinya, tujuan hidupnya. Dan sebagai salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya, Zhoumi tahu Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berhenti menyanyi hanya demi keluarganya. Setelah kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya beberapa tahun lalu, keluarganya bersumpah mengizinkan Kyuhyun memilih apa yang terbaik padanya. Karena tahu pasti bukan keluarganya yang memaksa Kyuhyun berhenti, dia dicekam rasa takut yang sangat.

Bahwa karena dirinyalah mimpi itu harus terenggut.

ŒŒŒ

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai membereskan kopernya saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau berhenti menyanyi."

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, jadi Kyuhyun tidak merasa perlu menjawabnya.

Zhoumi mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun, memaksanya berputar menghadapnya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Aku bisa," sahut Kyuhyun. "Dan aku sudah melakukannya. Aku membatalkan kontrakku, dan aku juga sudah membayar dendanya. Jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Zhoumi kemudian memandang berkeliling, memastikan tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan. Meskipun ada, dia tidak dilarang kemari, karena perusahaan masih mengizinkan dia berkunjung, dan berharap dia mau kembali. Dia hanya mencari hal untuk menghindar dari tatapan Zhoumi.

"Ini impianmu, dan kau melepaskannya."

'Impian ya?' batin Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum. Dilingkarkannya sebelah lengannya di bahu Zhoumi sambil melihat ke sekeliling kamar. "Berhubung kau disini, setidaknya, aku mau bilang terima kasih sebelum aku pergi." Dia kemudian meraih kopernya. "Sampai jumpa."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Aku sudah merenggut impianmu."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. "Termasuk untuk itu. Dan untuk semuanya." Dia berjalan keluar.

Zhoumi menelan semua gengsi dan harga dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Terucap sudah. Kalimat yang selama ini memberatkan hatinya. Hal yang membuatnya tetap bertahan menghadapi semua penolakan selama dia berkarir. Hal yang mengikatnya pada Kyuhyun. Hal yang membuat keduanya hancur tanpa mereka sadari.

Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti tepat selangkah di luar kamar. Tangannya kemudian meraih handle dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Bersama dengan suara 'Blam' lirih, dia menyerah untuk memperjuangkan segala mimpinya.

ŒŒŒ

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling apartemen barunya. Persis seperti yang dia inginkan. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, dia meraih ponselnya yang baru dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

_"__Yobosseyo?"_ sahut seorang _yeoja_. Kemudian terdengar suara ribut, sepertinya sedang berebut ponsel.

_"_Yobosseyo_? _Hyung_!"_ kali ini suara seorang _namja_ menggantikan. "Hyung_! Kenapa kau pergi sih? Aku kan..Aww, _Hyung_, jangan tarik rambutku."_

Terdengar suara ribut lagi, kali ini kembali suara _yeoja_ itu lagi. "Mianhe_, _Oppa_."_

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "_Yobosseyo_, Seohyun_-ah_. Kau sedang di dorm mereka?"

"_Begitulah, dan... tunggu sebentar Jonghyun-_sshi_, aku belum selesai bicara dengannya. Ah, _mianheOppa_. _Oppa_ tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuan mereka. Ada apa?_"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin mengabarkan kalau aku sudah pindah ke apartemenku. Tidak apa-apa, berikan ponselmu pada mereka."

"Nde_, _Oppa_. Ah, baiklah. Ini, bicaralah dengannya."_

Ponsel berpindah tangan lagi. "Hyung_! Kenapa kau pergi sih? Terus bagaimana nasibku kalau mengantarkan Yonghwa-_hyung_? Masa aku harus jadi obat nyamuk?"_

Terdengar suara ribut lagi, yang bahkan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar jelas semua pembicaraan mereka, sebelum akhirnya Seohyun kembali menengahi mereka dengan mengaktifkan loudspeaker.

"Hyung_, _waeyo_?"_

"Apanya?"

"Hyung, _jangan berlagak bego deh. _Hyung _kan jenius. Kenapa ... Mmmmpfh,"_ kalimatnya terputus saat kedengarannya seseorang membungkam mulutnya.

_"__Bagus Minhyuk,"_ kali ini terdengar suara Yonghwa. "_Mianhe, _Hyung_. Jonghyun menjadi terlalu labil sejak dia tahu kau berhenti."_

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit terhibur mendengar tingkah mereka, sedikit menyesal tidak membeli ponsel dengan fitur video call. Dia bertanya-tanya, mungkin lebih menyenangkan melihat mereka. "Gwenchana, Yonghwa-_ya_. Yaaah, ada banyak ini dan itu, lalu karena begini dan begitu."

ŒŒŒ

Di tempat lain, Seohyun dan Yonghwa bertukar pandang sejenak. "_Hyung_, kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kami."

_"__Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa dipercaya. Tapi untuk ini, kalian tidak perlu tahu. Yah, aku hanya mau mengabarkan kalau aku sudah pindah. Kita mungkin bakal lebih sulit bertemu. Jonghyun-_ah_, jangan khawatir. Kalau Yonghwa menjadikanmu obat nyamuk, bawa saja mobilnya pulang. Biar dia, kalau berani, pulang naik taksi."_

"Aku yakin dia pasti sudah habis diserbu fans," timpal Jonghyun terkekeh

"Ya!" Yonghwa meninju lengan Jonghyun pelan. "_Hyung_! Kau tega sekali," seru Yonghwa.

_"__Biar saja. Minhyuk-_ah_, Jungshin-_ah_, tolong selalu ganggu Yonghwa tiap dia kencan dengan Seohyun. Telepon Changmin, minta dia mengajari kalian bagaimana caranya mengerjai orang."_

"Baik _Hyung_!" sahut keduanya berbarengan.

_"__Dan kau, Jung Yonghwa, jaga Seohyun baik-baik, _arra_?"_

"_Oppa_, kau seperti orang tua saja."

_"__Hei, jangan lupa, ada KyuSeo couple."_

"Itu kan dulu," tukas Yonghwa. "_Arra_, aku akan menjaganya."

_"__Dan Seohyun-_ah_," _nadanya melembut. _"_Gomawo_."_

Mata Seohyun berkaca-kaca. "_Nde_, _Oppa_. _Cheonmaneyo_. Aku juga minta maaf, kalau saja aku bisa membantumu."

_"_Gwenchana_. Kan sudah kubilang, bukan salahmu. Hei, Yonghwa, jangan biarkan Seohyun menangis."_

"Aku tidak menangis kok," bantah Seohyun. "Aku cuma sedikit sedih. Nanti aku duet dengan siapa lagi? Changmin _oppa_? Suaranya kan terlalu tinggi, aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "_Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harus menghubungi yang lain juga. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sampai jumpa!"_

"Sampai jumpa," sahut mereka berlima serentak. Setelah memastikan sambungannya terputus, Yonghwa baru bicara.

"Hyuun, Kyu-_hyung_ bilang terima kasih."

"Ya."

"Ceritakan padaku." Kalimatnya diiringi anggukan member CN Blue yang lain.

"Dia minta tolong padaku untuk membuat seseorang cemburu. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil."

"Membuat cemburu? Siapa?" tanya Minhyuk penasaran. Dia menoleh ke arah Jonghyun, tapi Jonghyun menggeleng.

Yonghwa terkesiap. "Jadi.. dia.."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi aku hanya tahu satu hal. Dia pergi.."

"... karena patah hati," sambung Jungshin pelan.

Seohyun mengangguk sedih.

ŒŒŒ

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Kyuhyun pergi. Leeteuk bilang dia ganti ponsel, Seohyun juga bilang begitu. Tapi dia tidak tahu, Kyuhyun tidak memberinya nomer baru. Saat dia mencoba menghubungi nomer yang lama, nomer itu masih aktif. Hanya saja Zhoumi terhubung dengan _mail box_. Zhoumi paham, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk. Jadi dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan suara.

"Kui Xian, apa kabar? Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Aku ingin memberitahumu, meskipun mungkin kau sudah tahu. Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Jia. Jika kau tidak sibuk, kuharap kau masih bersedia untuk menghadirinya."

Zhoumi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Maaf aku sudah egois. Tapi aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong padamu. Kau selalu tahu itu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

ŒŒŒ

Dua bulan kemudian, tanggal tiga Februari, ulang tahun Jia. Zhoumi mengundang _bandmate_nya, begitu juga dengan Jia, dan mereka mengadakan pesta kecil. Semuanya menikmati pesta itu dengan gembira. Ditambah lagi, dengan malu-malu Jia memberitahukan kehamilannya. Semua segera berebut mengucapkan selamat Zhoumi dan Jia. Mereka menganggap wajar ekspresi kaget Zhoumi. Dan saat mereka mengerumuni Jia, dia menyelinap pergi.

Hari ini juga ulang tahun Kyuhyun.

Dia meraih ponselnya. Ada satu pesan suara yang masuk, dari Kyuhyun. Segera dibukanya.

_"__Halo, Mi. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Kau tahu lah, aku kan baru belajar tentang bisnis, yang ternyata lebih melelahkan daripada menjalani jadwal seharian penuh."_

Zhoumi tersenyum mendengarnya.

_"__Bercanda. Aku doakan supaya kalian hidup bahagia, dikaruniai banyak anak, dan membuat _the next Super Duper Junior_, hehehe."_

Senyum Zhoumi hilang, ketulusan Kyuhyun membuatnya kaget.

_"__Hari ini aku berulang tahun. Eh, Jia juga kan? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundang _hyungdeul_ dan kalian berdua untuk datang ke rumah dan kita merayakannya bersama. Tapi aku harus keluar negeri untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Lagipula aku yakin _hyungdeul_ pasti sudah merayakannya di rumah kalian. Dasar mereka itu. Tolong sampaikan pada Jia, Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian dan sekarang masih belum bisa mengunjungi kalian."_

Zhoumi tidak lupa. Dia tidak pernah lupa ulang tahun Kyuhyun.

_"__Sampai jumpa."_

Zhoumi segera menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi tersambung ke mail box. Tidak apa-apa.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kui Xian. Kau tidak berpikir aku melupakan ulang tahunmu kan?"

Zhoumi menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Jia mengerti kalau kau sibuk sehingga kau tidak bisa hadir. Dan terima kasih doanya. Aku tidak menyangka doamu dikabulkan dengan cepat." Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Jia hamil."

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

ŒŒŒ

Pagi ini Zhoumi bangun disambut dengan bisikan selamat ulang tahun dari Jia. Sambil tersenyum kaget dia berterima kasih. Saat Jia keluar untuk membuat sarapan, dia meraih ponselnya, ada satu pesan suara.

_"__Jia hamil? Wah, senangnya. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi paman. _Nae Mimi, saengil chukkae hamnida_."_ Ada jeda yang agak lama. _"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau juga tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."_

Mendadak, Zhoumi ingin kembali tidur. Tidur yang lama, sampai semuanya terasa menjadi mimpi.

Dia ingin memimpikan kehidupan yang lain.

ŒŒŒ

Awal september, Zhoumi menelepon Kyuhyun. Tapi sekali lagi, mail box.

"Kui Xian, Jia melahirkan, prematur. Tapi keduanya baik-baik saja. Seorang bayi perempuan. Kau tahu, matanya mirip denganmu. Jia memberinya nama Maya."

Zhoumi terdiam sejenak. "Aku berhenti menyanyi. Aku tidak bisa naik ke stage tiap kali aku ingat bahwa karena akulah mimpimu harus terenggut. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu egois. Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

ŒŒŒ

Tiga Februari, Zhoumi dibantu beberapa teman-teman Jia menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan. Dan tampaknya berhasil. Jia hampir menangis bahagia. Semua masih sibuk mengucapkan selamat untuk Jia ketika dia masuk ke kamar dan membawa Maya. Saat itulah ponselnya berbunyi.

_ "__Aku senang mendengar keduanya baik-baik saja. Benarkah matanya mirip denganku? Apakah dia mirip dengan Jia atau mirip denganmu?"_

_"__Aku titip ucapan Selamat ulang tahun untuk Jia, Mi. Kuharap aku bisa kesana dan mengunjungi si kecil Maya. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa."_

_"__Itu bukan salahmu, Mi. Itu tidak akan pernah menjadi salahmu."_

Zhoumi mengantongi ponselnya dan membawa Maya ke ruang tengah. Seandainya Maya bisa mengerti, dia akan melihat bahwa di balik senyum ayahnya, matanya penuh duka.

Setelah memberikan Maya pada Jia, yang segera saja perhatian para tamu berpindah pada Maya, dia pergi ke beranda. Menikmati udara malam, saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dengan lembut dan membuatnya terkesiap. Pelukan itu terasa familiar, pelukan yang di rindukannya.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau punya masalah."

Zhoumi berbalik dan mengecup kening Jia. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya. "Selamat Ulang Tahun."

Jia tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Dan dia masuk ke dalam rumah saat Maya mulai menjerit kecil, sepertinya menyadari ibunya pergi. Meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih diam di beranda.

Saat itu juga Zhoumi menyadari alasan kenapa dia tetap menikah dengan Jia setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

Segera diraihnya ponsel dan kali ini, dia mengirimkan sebuah pesan suara untuk Kyuhyun. "Kui Xian, Selamat Ulang Tahun," ujarnya. "Kau tahu, saat Jia memelukku, untuk sedetik, aku berharap itu dirimu. Aku berharap kau ada di sisiku. Aku tahu kelewat egois untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Tapi tetap saja, ya, aku mencintaimu."

Karena dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dalam diri Jia.

ŒŒŒ

Pagi ini, Zhoumi bangun seperti biasa. Tapi yang membuat hari ini berbeda adalah saat dia keluar kamar, Jia sudah menunggunya sambil menggendong Maya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun."

Zhoumi tertawa, dia benar-benar lupa hari ini dia berulang tahun. Setelah bercengkrama sebentar, Jia memberikan Maya pada Zhoumi dan pamit pergi. Ada pekerjaan mendadak, katanya.

Setelah Jia pergi, Zhoumi memeriksa ponselnya. Sedikit harapan yang muncul tak terbayar. Kyuhyun tidak mengiriminya pesan.

Mungkin dia belum sempat mengirimkan pesan, pikirnya. Dia menghabiskan sisa hari itu bermain dengan Maya, mumpung dia tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini.

Saat malam, dia mengundang beberapa tetangga dan sahabat, kemudian mereka makan malam bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Saat bangun esok harinya, Zhoumi harus menelan semua kekecewaannya. Kyuhyun masih belum mengiriminya pesan.

Pagi itu, Jia tersenyum padanya sambil menyiapkan sarapan. Zhoumi membalasnya dengan tersenyum perih saat sebuah kesadaran menelusup benaknya, dan karena itu, dia juga tidak berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun

ŒŒŒ

Sudah empat tahun Kyuhyun meninggalkan Super Junior, dan grup itu tetap bertahan. Meskipun para anggotanya satu persatu menjalani wajib militer, tapi yang pergi pasti kembali. Kyuhyun tetap menghubungi mereka secara berkala, dan mereka masih menyambutnya dengan hangat. Bahkan kadang mereka memintanya untuk datang ke dorm, yang dipenuhinya jika dia sedang tidak terlalu sibuk.

Kyuhyun juga masih sering menghubungi Kyu-Linenya. Mendengar curhat dan laporan dari trio Jonghyun-Jungshin-Minhyuk tentang hubungan Yonghwa dan Seohyun, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertunangan tahun ini. Keputusan yang berani, komentarnya saat mendengar hal itu. Membicarakan hal-hal yang remeh dengan Changmin, dan bertukar ide tentang bagaimana mengerjai seseorang, meskipun keduanya tahu ide itu tak mungkin mereka laksanakan. Menggoda pasangan Changtoria, yang ternyata sudah berpisah tapi tetap berteman baik, padahal Kyuhyun tahu keduanya masih saling mencintai dan ingin kembali meskipun masing-masing sudah memiliki pasangan baru. Menanyakan kabar hoobaenya lewat Minho, yang sampai sekarang masih juga merengek, bahkan dibantu oleh bandmatenya dan terkadang member f(x) jika kebetulan mereka sedang berkumpul, agar dia mau kembali bernyanyi. Yang dibalasnya hanya dengan kekehan kecil dan membuat mereka semakin merajuk

Dan sudah tiga tahun dia berhenti menghubungi Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan di luar apartemennya. Hari ini dia lagi-lagi menolak permintaan keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama. Dia heran betapa orang tuanya berkeras untuk menjodohkannya dengan Han Jae in. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau Jae In sendiri sudah menolak perjodohan itu. Kyuhyun sendiri juga sudah mengatakan pada orangtuanya dia tidak, atau untuk menenangkan mereka, belum tertarik untuk menikah. Berkilah masih banyak hal dalam pekerjaannya yang masih belum dipelajari, dan bungkam menyimpan alasan sebenarnya.

Dia duduk sambil meneguk segelas air. Rasa lelah itu datang lagi. Terkadang, dia merindukan suara gemuruh tepuk tangan setiap selesai perform, teriakan fans yang membahana, rasa bangga dan bahagia saat berkumpul dengan rekannya. Merindukan bagaimana cara orang itu menyebut namanya.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Hell, dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berani memikirkannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Tapi rasa lelah itu membebaninya. Dengan takut-takut dia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang tidak dihapusnya setelah beberapa tahun tak berani dihubungi.

Dering pertama, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Dering kedua, ketiga, keempat, dia memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakannya.

Dering kelima, dia mulai berpikir untuk menutupnya. Tapi belum, tunggu sebentar, batinnya.

Dering kedelapan, dia mulai berharap orang itu tidak mengangkat ponselnya.

Dering kesembilan, dia hampir menekan tombol end saat suara itu menyapanya.

_"__Hi, Baby."_

Kyuhyun membutuhkan dua detik penuh untuk menekan emosinya agar bisa menjawab sapaan itu dengan suara tenang.

"Hi, My."

Dan setetes airmata lolos tanpa disadarinya.

ŒŒŒ

Zhoumi hanya menatap ponselnya sesudah membaca caller-id. Dia tidak, er, berani mengangkatnya. Pertama, karena Jia. Tapi yang terpenting, karena dia sudah melukai orang itu terlalu dalam.

Jia mendekat ke Zhoumi, penasaran kenapa dia tidak segera mengangkat telepon itu. Sekali lihat, dia tahu siapa yang menelepon. Dia tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak kau angkat? Kau pasti merindukannya. Dan aku yakin dia juga."

Zhoumi menatap Jia tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang lebih baik kau mengangkatnya. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk bicara, tapi kalian tidak." Dia meraih Maya dan mengajaknya pindah ke kamar

Zhoumi menekan tombol answer dan menyapa. "Hi, Baby."

_"__Hi, My."_

"Hampir empat tahun kau berhenti menyanyi. Kau tidak ingin kembali menyanyi, Baby?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Kyuhyun. _"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, My. Yaah, terkadang memang ingin kembali ke stage, berkumpul dengan _hyungdeul_, dan mentertawakanmu tiap kau membuat kesalahan."_

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis. Itu saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

_"__Apakah kau bahagia?"_

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkannya. "Aku... aku baik," jawabnya. Tidak nyambung memang, tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain. Sedangkan batinnya menjerit. Dia tidak bahagia. Kebahagiaannya jika bersama Kyuhyun.

_"__Aku senang mendengarnya."_

"Dan kau, apakah kau bahagia, _Baby_?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. _"Kau tahu dimana aku sekarang?"_

"Err, Seoul?" sahutnya bingung. Kyuhyun jarang mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini, seingatnya.

_"__Salah, aku sedang di Paris."_

Kata itu membangkitkan sebuah memori lama. "Aku tidak tahu kau sedang liburan."

_"__Aku tidak liburan, cuma mengunjungi apartemenku saja, sekalian ke Louvre, sekalian kabur dari tugas supaya bisa main game," _kalimatnya diakhiri kekehan pelan.

"Keluar juga sifat aslimu. Akhirnya kau membeli apartemen juga. Tapi kenapa di Paris?"

_"__Karena di sini adalah tempat terakhir aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang yang aku cintai."_

Zhoumi terkesiap. Tidak mungkin, pikirannya tidak mungkin benar.

_" __Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat lelah."_

"Apakah kau sedang tidak sehat? Apakah penyakitmu kambuh? Seharusnya kau cukup istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri."

_"__Aku lelah untuk menghindar, lelah untuk menahan diri mengejar mimpiku. Tapi yang membuat aku heran, aku tidak lelah mencintaimu."_

Nafas Zhoumi memburu dalam keterkejutan. Tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan apapun.

_"__Ya, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengucapkannya. Aku takut aku terlambat, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Aku mencintaimu, Mi. Aku selalu mencintaimu."_

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Zhoumi berdiri kaku sedangkan airmata sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dia meringkuk di sofa. Sofa yang sama yang empat tahun lalu menjadi saksi bagaimana hatinya hancur. Ruangan yang sama, apartemen yang sama. Tapi dia lega, sudah mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin memang terlalu terlambat, tapi lebih baik seperti ini.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Dia tidak suka keramaian, tapi tetap disini dengan segala kenangan tentang Zhoumi tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar bisa membantunya. Ah, ke Louvre sepertinya tidak buruk, mumpung masih sore.

ŒŒŒ

Jia mengenal Zhoumi dari Heechul. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu mengenai Zoumi sebelumnya. Yang dia hanya tahu jika Zhoumi adalah additional member untuk subgrup SJM. Tapi dia salut pada Zhoumi. Bagaimana dia mampu bertahan dengan semua penolakan dari para fans, bahkan dari para member Super Junior. Sebagai sesama idola dan perantauan, Jia mengerti bagaimana hal seperti itu dapat menghancurkan mental seseorang. Sebuah keajaiban Zhoumi bisa bertahan dan melaluinya. Bahkan hingga akhirnya para fans yang dulu menolaknya kini memujanya.

Jia yang meminta Zhoumi untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan figur sempurna, suara yang menawan, siapa yang tidak? Jia hanya tahu bahwa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat saat dia dekat dengan Zhoumi. Dia tidak mengatakan kalimat yang romantis, atau gombal, seperti 'Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' Hell, Jia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu. Dia berkata, "Aku akan sangat senang menjadi kekasihmu, jika kau menerimanya."

Zhoumi hanya menatapnya, berpikir bahwa Jia sedang bercanda.

"Aku serius, jika kau berpikir aku sedang bercanda."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku jelaskan padamu, aku bukan seorang playboy, itu yang pertama. Kemudian, jangan pernah sekalipun kau sakit hati karena sikapku."

Jia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita akan coba."

Dan itulah awal hubungan mereka.

Jia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu sejak awal jika Zhoumi tidak memiliki perasaan padanya. Dan dia tidak keberatan. Toh meskipun begitu, Zhoumi tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik. Meskipun tidak bisa disebut romantis, Zhoumi tidak pernah mengacuhkannya atau menyakitinya. Zhoumi memeluknya, menciumnya, sama seperti yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih lainnya.

Tapi sikap Zhoumi saat mereka bertemu di konser ulang tahun SMent membuatnya penasaran. Itu pertama kalinya Zhoumi bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Meskipun hubungan keduanya tidak berdasarkan cinta, tapi tetap saja, Zhoumi adalah kekasihnya. Dia curiga, apakah mungkin Zhoumi sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintai? Awalnya dia berpikir yang paling mungkin adalah Li Yin. Tapi karena dia dan Victoria berteman baik, dia tahu bahwa Li Yin sudah memiliki kekasih. Lalu siapa? SNSD? Tidak, Zhoumi bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Tidak juga dengan f(x). Karena tidak ada orang yang bisa ditanyai, juga karena perjanjiannya dengan Zhoumi dulu, dia memendam semua pertanyaan itu.

Pertunangan mereka adalah hal yang tak terduga. Jia sedang mendapatkan libur beberapa hari, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Cina. Saat itu dia sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Zhoumi, dan yang mengejutkan, orang tua Zhoumi sedang berada disana juga. Mereka memaksanya tinggal untuk makan siang dan memberondongnya dengan serangkaian pertanyaan tentang hubungan mereka berdua, yang dijawab Jia dengan sedikit ragu dan beberapa lirikan ke Zhoumi. Saat Zhoumi mengantarnya pulang, Jia hanya bisa berkata, "Maaf."

Zhoumi hanya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

Yang mereka tidak ketahui, ternyata orang tua mereka bertindak tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Orang tua Zhoumi menemui orang tua Jia dan mereka memutuskan agar keduanya bertunangan dan segera menikah. Jia kaget, tapi dia senang. Sedangkan Zhoumi terlihat tanpa perasaan. Dia bilang dia menerima pertunangan ini, tapi saat ditanya tentang pernikahan, dia bungkam. Setelah pesta pertunangan sederhana, Zhoumi menghilang. Orang tua mereka terus menghubungi Jia, berharap mendapat kabar tentang Zhoumi. Jia juga berusaha menghubungi Zhoumi, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Jadi dia hanya mengirimkan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan email, menanyakan dimana dia berada.

Setelah menghilang selama sepuluh hari, Zhoumi pulang. Berkata bahwa dia menerima pernikahan ini. Orang tua mereka dengan sukacita menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk pernikahan mereka tiga bulan lagi. Jia menyadari, senyum Zhoumi tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Di mata Jia, senyum itu lebih terlihat seperti pasrah. Tapi Jia hanya diam.

Beberapa mingu kemudian, saat Jia dan Zhoumi sedang menuruti perintah orang tua mereka untuk fitting baju pengantin, Zhoumi menerima telepon dari Henry yang mengabarkan perpecahan lain di Super Junior. Saat melihat wajah Zhoumi yang memucat, Jia segera memesan tiket penerbangan ke Korea. Dia tahu, bandmate bahkan kadang terasa seperti saudara, dan kondisi di grup itu sedang tidak baik. Di tengah rencana wajib militer beberapa anggotanya, isu vakum, diblow-upnya lagi kasus kepergian Hankyung, dan sebagainya, kepergian Kyuhyun merupakan hal yang paling tidak terduga. Dia tahu hal yang paling dibutuhkan Zhoumi adalah berada di sana, mendengar cerita selengkapnya, dan, kemungkinan besar, menahan kepergian Kyuhyun, mengingat mereka berdua bersahabat dekat.

Sehari sesudah kepergian Zhoumi ke Korea, Jia datang ke apartemen Zhoumi, sesuai permintaannya, untuk membereskan apartemennya. Sambil membereskan apartemen itu, mata Jia terpaku pada laptop hitam milik Zhoumi. Sedikit lancang memang, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya. Dia menghidupkan laptop itu, dan beruntungnya, Zhoumi tidak mengaktifkan passwordnya. Dia tersenyum melihat galeri foto Zhoumi yang kebanyakan berisi fotonya sendiri dan fotonya dengan teman-teman semembernya. Dia terus melihat isi galeri itu satu per satu hingga menemukan beberapa foto yang mengganggunya. Foto itu berbackground Eiffel, tanggalnya termasuk hari Zhoumi menghilang, dan bersama seseorang yang tak terduga. Dalam foto itu, meskipun keduanya tertawa, ada ekspresi tersembunyi di wajah mereka yang menyiratkan kehilangan. Jia segera mematikan laptop itu. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, semua pertanyaan yang sedari dulu ingin ditanyakannya kini terjawab oleh foto itu.

Dia merasakan kesedihan itu, tapi dia berusaha tidak menyesalinya. Karena dia tahu pengorbanan yang sudah dijalani Zhoumi.

Dan sekarang, saat dia kembali ke ruang tengah setelah menidurkan Maya dengan paksa, dia menemukan Zhoumi terduduk dan menangis. Reflek dia berlutut dan memeluk Zhoumi. Dia mengelus pelan punggung Zhoumi, berusaha menenangkan tangisnya. Selama dia menikah dengan Zhoumi, dia tidak pernah merasa menikah dengan seseorang yang dicintai, tapi menikah dengan seorang teman yang bisa memahaminya. Dan dia tidak ingin menuntut lebih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya saat tangis Zhoumi mulai mereda.

Zhoumi menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. "Dia bilang, dia mencintaiku. Dia selalu mencintaiku," bisik Zhoumi. Kemudian tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Apa dia sekarang di Seoul? Mau kuantar pergi?" tawarnya.

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Dia bilang dia di Paris."

Jia melepas pelukannya dan menghubungi manajernya. Meminta dipesankan tiket penerbangan ke Paris saat ini juga. Lima menit kemudian, yang dilalui dengan diam baik oleh Jia maupun Zhoumi, manajer Jia menelpon bahwa dia mendapatkan tiket penerbangan ke Paris yang berangkat sekitar setengah jam lagi. Jia segera pergi ke kamar, menyambar beberapa pasang pakaian Zhoumi, dokumen yang diperlukan, mantel, dompet, beberapa keperluan lain dan memasukkannya ke ransel. Dalam lima menit semua selesai, dia menyambar kunci mobil dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Ayo berangkat. Kalau tidak buru-buru nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat."

Zhoumi mendongak, seolah baru menyadari segala kesibukan Jia. "Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Bukan kita," koreksi Jia. "Tapi kau akan terbang ke Paris saat ini juga."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

Jia menarik tangan Zhoumi, setengah menyeretnya ke keluar, dan memaksanya masuk mobil. "Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi, untuk apa lagi?"

Zhoumi menatap Jia dengan bingung. "Lalu?"

Jia benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Zhoumi sekeras-kerasnya. Mungkin shock tadi sudah membuat satu atau dua atau bahkan lebih syaraf otaknya konslet. Dia menggeram pelan sambil menstarter mobil dan menjalankannya. "Setelah itu terserah kalian mau apa. Ya tuhan, Zhoumi, apa pengakuan cinta Kyuhyun terlalu mengejutkanmu sehingga kau mendadak bodoh begini?"

"Tapi, Jia.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," sela Jia. "Kau itu seperti orang yang kehilangan seperuh nyawa sejak kalian berpisah. Jangan pikir aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, dan aku juga tahu sebaiknya aku tidak perlu mengungkitnya agar tidak melukaimu."

Zhoumi diam, dan Jia, yang tidak mendengar bantahan apapun dari Zhoumi, juga mengemudikan mobil dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di bandara. Begitu keduanya turun, manajer Jia yang melihat mereka segera memberikan tiket pesawat dan pamit pulang. Untungnya masih ada waktu cukup lama sebelum pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Zhoumi berangkat.

"Kenapa?"

Jia tersenyum. "Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik, Mi. Aku tidak menyesal menikah denganmu, meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pernikahan yang lebih bahagia dengan orang lain. Karena itu pergilah, temui Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, semua terserah padamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku atau dengan Maya, kami akan baik-baik saja. Untuk kali ini saja, aku memintamu untuk egois."

Zhoumi memeluk Jia erat. "Terima kasih." Dia melepas pelukannya dan bersamaan dengan panggilan boarding, dia berjalan ke boarding gate sambil melambai ke arah Jia. Jia melambai balik padanya sebelum bergegas kembali pulang, khawatir pada Maya yang sendirian di rumah.

'Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Setelah ini, semuanya akan lebih baik,' pikirnya. Tanpa sadar, senyum terulas di bibir Jia.

ŒŒŒ

Zhoumi mengetuk pintu apartemen dengan tidak sabaran. Dia lelah, seharian bekerja, kemudian langsung terbang ke Paris. Selama perjalanan dia bahkan tidak sempat memejamkan mata saking banyaknya memikirkan Kyuhyun. Setelah hampir lima menit mengetuk pintu dan tidak juga ada sahutan, dia memberanikan diri memutar kenopnya. Dan perasaan was-was menyelimutinya saat pintu yang tidak terkunci terayun membuka.

"Kui Xian?" panggilnya sambil melangkah masuk. Disusurinya ruangan demi ruangan si apartemen itu, namun sosok Kyuhyun tidak juga ditemukannya. Langkahnya sampai pada ruangan terakhir, kamar tidur.

Dia melangkah masuk. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang dikenalnya, dan amat dirindukannya, yang sekarang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar.

"Kui Xian!"

ŒŒŒ

Jia bergegas meraih segala hal yang diperlukannya dan memasukkannya dalam koper. Peduli setan dengan jadwal yang ditinggalkannya. Masalah pembatalan kontrak, bisa diganti. Uang bukan masalah besar baginya. Yang terpenting sekarang dia dan Maya harus menyusul Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun ke Paris. Belum sejam Zhoumi meneleponnya mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah tiba di Paris, barusan dia menelponnya lagi untuk memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri dan kondisinya kritis. Penyakitnya kambuh.

Well, kalau mau kasar, sebenarnya Jia tidak perlu pergi ke sana. Dia cuma perlu menghubungi keluarga Cho utuk memberitahukan keadaan putra bungsu mereka dan kemudian memantau kondisi Kyuhyun via telepon. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia merasa dia harus pergi ke sana. Dia harus memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Zhoumi mencintainya, setelah bertahun-tahun, tidak sedikitpun cinta itu berpaling ke Jia. Dan Kyuhyun juga harus bertemu Maya, melihat bagaimana mata yang serupa miliknya, yang jika dillihat sekilas semua orang pasti akan mengakui bahwa Maya adalah putri Kyuhyun karena kemiripan mereka. Jia harus bertemu Kyuhyun, dia harus minta maaf atas semua sikap diamnya selama ini.

Karena Jia seorang wanita, dan perasaannya menuntunnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Jia takut semuanya terlambat.

ŒŒŒ

Pemandangan yang menyambut matanya begitu dia membuka pintu kamar rawat adalah Zhoumi yang duduk tapi kepalanya terkulai di ranjang, tertidur kelelahan. Tangannya tetap menggengam tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah sadar, tapi terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apapun kecuali menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan yang bahkan orang bodoh pun bisa mengartikannya. Mata Jia terasa panas saat dia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau sudah sadar?" bisiknya pelan ketika dia sampai di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Jemari Jia menekan tombol panggilan di dinding.

"Jia?" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ya?"

"...maaf."

Kali ini air mata Jia menetes. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Kita akan punya waktu untuk membicarakannya, tapi sekarang yang terpenting, kau harus sembuh."

"Aku seharusnya tidak menghubunginya, dan sekarang aku mengacaukan hubungan kalian."

"Dia mencintaimu, selalu."

"Aku sudah bersalah padamu."

"Dan aku bersalah karena sudah merebut Zhoumi darimu."

"Aku bersalah pada Maya."

"Dengarkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun," bisik Jia diantara isakannya. Menjaga suaranya serendah mungkin agar Zhoumi tidak terbangun. "Aku bersyukur menikah dengan Zhoumi meski aku tahu kau terluka karenanya. Aku sudah merasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun dan jangan membuatku merasa lebih bersalah lagi."

Pandanyan Kyuhyun jatuh pada gendongannya. "Maya?" bisiknya pelan.

Jia segera membenarkan gendongannya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat Maya. "Dia mirip denganmu," bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun meneliti wajah Maya dan tersenyum. "Dia cantik," bisiknya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Jia. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Lagipula," kalimatnya terhenti sebentar saat melirik Zhoumi sebelum berpindah ke Jia dan berhenti pada Maya. "Kita punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan."

Jia mengangguk. "Pasti," jawabnya. Dia bergerak ke arah Zhoumi dan membangunkannya. Zhoumi terbangun, kaget melihat Jia disini.

"Jia?" tanyanya.

"Dia sudah sadar," ujarnya alih-alih mengatakan kenapa dia berada disini

Zhoumi menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi dipeluknya tubuh ringkih yang terbaring itu. Sedikit terisak karena merasa lega iris dark brown itu terbuka lagi.

Jia tersenyum. Anehnya, dia tidak merasakan sengatan cemburu, atau apapun sejenisnya. Karena dia justru merasa tubuhnya mengembang dengan perasaan penuh kebahagiaan. Zhoumi duduk kembali saat ingat bahwa Jia berada di sana. Namun belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, pintu kamar telah diketuk dan dokter memasuki kamar rawat. Jia segera pamit keluar tapi meminta, memerintah lebih tepatnya karena dia sempat mengirimkan satu pelototan pada Zhoumi sebelum Zhoumi sempat mengatakan apapun, yang artinya Zhoumi harus tetap didalam dan menemani Kyuhyun.

"Jia," panggil Kyuhyun.

Jia berbalik. "Ya?"

"Kau bisa istirahat di apartemen. Sebutkan namamu pada _door guard_ dan dia akan mengantarmu."

"Tentu, Kyuhyun, terima kasih. Dan cepat baikan, Maya seharusnya sudah mengenal ayahnya yang lain."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "_I love you. Both of you._"

Air kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Jia. "_I know, and we love you too._"

ŒŒŒ

"Aku seharusnya tidak menghubungimu."

"Dan membuatku tidak menemukanmu yang pingsan di apartemen? Kau bisa mati Kui Xian."

"Aku menyimpan rasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun karena Jia adalah istrimu tapi aku yang memiliki hatimu. Dan sekarang aku membuatmu kembali padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kui Xian. Itu yang paling penting, dan kau tidak butuh untuk memahami hal lain."

ŒŒŒ

"Dokter melepas alat bantumu? Bukankah itu agak terlalu cepat? Kan kamu baru masuk tadi malam," tanya Jia sambil meletakkan keranjang buah di kabinet kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin besok aku sudah pulang. Mana Maya?"

"Masih ditaman bersama Zhoumi. Ada beberapa pasien berumur yang senang bermain dengan Maya. Dan memang pada dasarnya Maya mudah akrab dengan orang asing."

"Aku rasa aku tahu darimana dia mewarisi sifat itu."

"Iya, setidaknya Maya mewarisi mata cantikmu dan tidak mewarisi sikap antisosialmu itu."

"Hey," protes Kyuhyun.

Jia tertawa ringan. "Seharusnya kita melakukan ini sejak dulu."

"Tidak, jika kita melakukannya sejak dulu mungkin kita malah tidak akan bisa bicara seperti ini."

Jia terdiam. Dia duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah berpikir."

Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea, dan akan sibuk selama beberapa hari. Jadi Zhoumi akan menemanimu disini sampai kau benar-benar sembuh bersama Maya. Mungkin minggu depan aku akan.."

"Jangan," cegah Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram tangan Jia. "Jangan membiarkan aku merebut lagi apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Kumohon jangan biarkan aku merasa bersalah lebih dari ini."

"Kyuhyun..,"

"Tidak," selanya cepat. "Aku tidak mau, Jia, aku tidak bisa. Aku menyayangimu dan Maya, dan aku mencintai Zhoumi. Kumohon Jia, mengertilah posisiku."

Jia menelan apapun yang hendak dikatakannnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Kyuhyun."

"Kalau kau menyayangiku, jangan memaksaku melakukan apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Baik," jawab Jia dengan kekalahan yang nyata di suaranya.

ŒŒŒ

"Kau seharusnya menemani Jia dan Maya di apartemen."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kau butuh istirahat, Koala," sahut Kyuhyun ketus. "Kau menungguiku tanpa tidur. Kau akan merepotkan Jia kalau kau sakit."

"Yang penting kau sembuh dulu, Kui Xian."

"Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku akan ke Mesir. Ayahku berencana mengembangkan bisnis kesana."

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

Sunyi.

"Tidak."

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Juga mengakhiri sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita awali."

"Aku mencintaimu Kui Xian. Jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Kau bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun, My," Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan panggilan akrab itu. "Kau hanya perlu mengulangi tiga tahun itu secara terus menerus."

"Setiap kali aku tertidur, aku mengharapkan untuk terbangun di dunia yang berbeda. Sebuah dunia dimana kita bisa bersama."

Kyuhyun memunggungi Zhoumi dan menarik selimutnya hingga bahu. "Selamat tidur." Dipejamkan matanya erat-erat berharap air matanya tidak turun. Rasa sesak itu muncul lagi, namun dia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara.

Saat kegelapan menjemputnya, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara.

_In another world_.

ŒŒŒ

Jia mengangkat ponselnya dengan sedikit mengantuk. "Halo?"

"Apakah anda keluarga dari Tuan Zhoumi dan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya. Siapa ini?"

"Kami dari rumah sakit tempat Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dirawat. Sebaiknya anda datang secepatnya."

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Hening sejenak sebelum suara di seberang sana menjawab dengan perlahan. "Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Zhoumi meninggal dunia."

Kantuk Jia lenyap.

Kurang dari lima belas menit Jia sudah berdiri di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Seorang dokter menyongsongnya. "Kami turut berduka cita," ujarnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

Dokter itu ragu, namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Jia. "Tuan Cho Kyuhyun meninggal sekitar pukul 3 pagi tadi. Penyakitnya mendadak kambuh, dan karena semua alat bantu sudah dilepaskan, kami terlambat untuk mengetahuinya."

"Lalu Zhoumi?"

"Itu yang membuat kami bingung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan, tidak juga ada indikasi keracunan. Kami belum bisa memastikan penyebab kematian beliau."

Jia membekap mulutnya. Penjelasan dokter tidak lagi penting. Dia sudah tahu penyebab kematian mereka.

"Jadi atas izin anda, kami akan melakukan otopsi terhadap..."

"Tidak perlu," sela Jia. "Aku akan menghubungi keluarga Cho dan mengurus kepulangan kedua jenazah dari rumah sakit."

ŒŒŒ

Sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Jia dan Maya duduk di hamparan rumput, menikmati udara musim semi di Paris yang lumayan hangat. Jia tampak santai dan tenang sedangkan ekspresi Maya tampak bingung.

"Jadi mama yang menyuruh papa untuk pergi menemui Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukan papa yang meninggalkan mama seperti yang dikatakan _nanny_?"

Jia tertawa. Putrinya memang cerdas, meskipun baru berusia 15 tahun, dia tidak seperti anak seusianya yang memandang dunia sebagai tempat yang hitam dan putih, tapi dia memandangnya abu-abu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar salah atau benar. Pemikirannya cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya. "Tentu saja. Jika saat itu mama tidak memaksanya pergi, mungkin papamu sekarang memang masih bersama kita. Tapi kau tidak akan benar-benar melihatnya bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan papamu hanya jika bersama dengannya."

"Kenapa mama menyuruhnya pergi? Apakah mama tidak mencintai papa?"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menyadarinya memang, hingga aku tahu aku mencintai papamu. Dan kupikir justru karena aku mencintainya makanya aku memaksanya pergi." Kalimatnya diakhiri senyuman saat mengingat lagi kejadian itu.

Maya masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tampaknya dia tidak bisa menerima jawaban ibunya begitu saja. Dan Jia tahu itu.

"Jangan marah pada mereka. Itu semua pilihan mama, dan campur tangan Tuhan. Kau hanya harus tahu, mereka menyayangimu. Seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang, _a daughter he never had_. Jika mereka tidak menyayangimu, untuk apa mereka menghadiahkan satu-satunya tempat penuh kenangan mereka untukmu?"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, apakah mama pernah, sedikit saja, membenci mereka?"

Jia terdiam.

ŒŒŒ

"Lee Sungyeol, pengacara dari Cho Kyuhyun."

Jia menerima jabat tangan dari Sungyeol. "Jia," sahutnya. Dia merasa bahwa orang didepannya peduli dengan nama belakangnya.

"Silahkan," Sungyeol mempersilahkan Jia duduk. "Mereka adalah keluarga dari Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, serta kakak Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra."

Jia mengangguk sopan ke arah mereka. "Boleh saya tahu ada apa ini?"

"Saya akan membacakan surat wasiat dari Cho Kyuhyun. Beliau berpesan supaya wasiat ini dibacakan sebelum pemakaman beliau. Boleh saya mulai?"

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa saya harus disini?" tanya Jia.

Sungyeol menatapnya seolah Jia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat lucu. "Tentu saja karena nama anda ada dalam wasiat beliau."

Pandangan terkejut didapatkannya dari keluarga Kyuhyun, namun Jia mengabaikannya. Perhatian mereka segera teralih saat Sungyeol mulai membacakan wasiat Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Kyuhyun mengembalikan semua saham miliknya di perusahaan keluarganya kepada ayahnya. Melelang semua koleksi mobilnya dan menyumbangkan semua hasilnya ke panti asuhan ataupun lembaga sosial manapun yang ditunjuk ibunya. Menghadiahkan sebuah rumah di Jeju untuk Ahra.

"Untuk Jia."

Jia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke Sungyeol. "Aku memiliki apa yang seharusnya kau miliki dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa ku berikan untukmu. Tapi izinkan aku menghadiahkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku, apartemenku di Paris dan seluruh isinya, _for a daughter i never had_, Maya. Aku menyayangimu, Jia. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

Perlahan Jia mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Terima kasih." Dia bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka.

Ahra menyusulnya sebelum dia keluar dari gedung tempat pembacaan surat wasiat Kyuhyun. "Jia, tunggu sebentar," panggilnya membuat Jia berhenti.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," ujar Ahra dalam suara rendah.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun maksudnya? Tidak ada apa-apa antara kami berdua.

"Bukan. Antara Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi."

Baik, kalimat itu membuat Jia kehilangan apapun yang ingin dia katakan.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah curiga sejak lama. Dan aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari dengan siapa dia dekat."

"Apakah kau menentangnya? Bahkan setelah dia tiada?" nada Jia penuh tantangan.

Ahra menggeleng. "Apakah.., apakah dia bahagia bersama Zhoumi?"

Pandangan itu. Jia mengenalnya. Itu matanya sendiri saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi di rumah sakit. Mata yang mengharapkan orang yang dicintai bahagia.

"Ya," jawab Jia tercekat. "Mereka bahagia."

"Kalau begitu jangan pisahkan mereka lagi. Biarkan mereka berdua beristirahat disini."

ŒŒŒ

"Tidak sekalipun, Maya. Mama selalu menyayangi mereka."

Maya masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. "Menurut mama, kenapa papa meninggal?"

Jia menarik nafas panjang. "Menurut mama?" dia tersenyum. "Papamu, juga Kyuhyun, sudah lelah dengan dunia yang tidak menerima mereka. Mereka, _simply_, mencari sebuah dunia baru dimana mereka bisa bersama tanpa terikat peraturan."

* * *

awal ga menyenangkan sama akhir yang bener-bener antiklimaks. maaf T_T gaya penulisan nna emang berubah soalnya udah lamaaaaa banget ga nulis. so, any comment are appreciated.

Thank You


End file.
